


You’re Alive?

by breakums



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Memory Loss, casta be like :0, casta needs a drink, hoo boy, it can be read standalone too!, not sure, shadow weaver but Not Evil <3, this may be multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Castaspella is tasked with exploring the tunnel to the now defunct Heart Of Etheria to make sure everything is normal. She meets someone on the way, and she doesn’t know how to react.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Hidden at the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I rlly sat my ass down and wrote this for no reason other than these bitches gay!! And I know there’s only a little hint of their relationship in this which is why I’m more likely to continue this work.

“Good luck,” Micah called from behind her. “Yell for me if you need anything!”

“Thank you, Micah.” Castaspella responded, turning to face him before continuing down the tunnel.

It had been a few days since Adora had freed the magic from the Heart, and the Horde had been completely defeated. The Princess had tasked her with going through the tunnels leading to the Heart and making sure nothing was wrong.

She had accepted, and now was on her way down. 

Her heels tacked along the floor as she took steps forward. She wasn’t scared, she knew she could hold her own if there was anything left down there. 

Within minutes, Micah was out of sight behind her, lost to the darkness. He would eagerly be awaiting her return, so she sped up a little.

Her mind was somewhat empty. She had never felt so... relaxed in a sense? There was nothing to worry about. The Horde was gone. There was no threat against Etheria. Everyone was at peace.

It made her feel relaxed - too relaxed. During the times of the Horde, she held a large responsibility of making sure Mystacor could always be hidden, but now it felt like there was no point to it anymore.

There was no point to keeping it hidden, no? The amount of good overpowered the bad. There was no threat to the people of Mystacor, why was a leader like her needed? 

She felt a headache forming. She sped up even more. She wanted to get this over with. She didn’t want to be here. She never liked being alone with her thoughts, they always manifested into new fears and doubts. 

She found herself running, she wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. She wanted to be back with her brother and the rest of her companions. Why did this place have to be so big?

Running, running, running.

Not running anymore.

She crashed into something? A wall? It pushed her back and she fell onto the floor. A gruff groan escaped her lips as she rubbed her head.

“Ooh! I’m sorry!” A voice called out from in front of her. “Let me give you a hand.”

As her senses returned, she realized the voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. 

Looking up, she rubbed her eyes, as the blurring went away, she gasped audibly.

“Sh-Shadow Weaver?” She said in shock. The woman in front of her stared in confusion.

“I really did a number on you,” The woman said as she pulled Castaspella up.

She stared at her in awe. She had never seen Shadow Weaver without her mask, she had only recognized her from the distinct voice and tattered clothing.

“By the way,” Castaspella listened, staring at the woman who’s face she had never seen before. “What’s a Shadow Weaver? Is it like a codename?”

Without warning Castaspella’s rolled back and her knees buckled out of pure shock. She fell directly onto the woman before her.

-

“I cannot believe I killed the first person I met!” 

Castaspella heard mumbles from near her, silently moaning before remembering exactly what happened before everything went black, shooting up from the ground.

“You’re alive?” They both asked in unison after making eye contact.

This made no sense - Adora and Catra explained that Shadow Weaver had sacrificed her life for them to use the Failsafe.

They explained it as her almost blowing herself up - a self-immolation spell. No one had ever survived one of those, so how was Shadow Weaver breathing and talking to her right now?

“How are you alive? Why are you speaking so improperly? What’s gotten into you?”

“I have no clue what you just said, care for a snack?” Shadow Weaver said as she raised a finger to her flared lips.

“What do you mean? Answer me!” Castaspella said aggressively, brushing off her clothing as she stood up. “Again, no clue what you said. Why do you keep calling me Shadow Weaver? Am I a secret agent?” The woman laughed. It made Casta feel pity for her.

Castaspella didn’t know how to respond. Had Shadow Weaver lost her memories?

“You know who I am, correct?” She said, her voice trembling. 

“No. What is your name?” 

She wondered how she would explain this to Micah.

“Call me Casta,” She said, “So, what do you remember?”

“Oh, I don’t remember anything from before three days ago. I just woke up here.”

Castaspella stood up straighter, slowly walking towards the woman. She took notice of the broken mask on the ground next to her. 

She put a trembling hand up to the woman’s face. She wasn’t an illusion. Circling around her, she grabbed the black locks of hair cascading down the woman’s shoulders. 

“Do you know me?” She said, turning to look at Castaspella.

“You... could say that.”

Castaspella moved her hand to touch her pointy ears. Shadow Weaver shuddered.

“How did you survive without bare essentials down here?” Castaspella asked, confused.

“Watch.” She snapped her fingers and a bottle of wine popped into her hands. “I get stuff from this pocket dimension, most of it is filled with wine though, not sure why.”

Of course. Castaspella now had no doubt that this was Shadow Weaver. Somehow the spell had spared her life, and in turn taken her memories.

This was too much information to take in. How did this happen? What were the chances?

“Want some?”

She debated. How would Micah react to Castaspella returning, drunk, accompanied by a Shadow Weaver with memory loss?

“Yes please.”


	2. Deep Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah watching his sister play around with his seemingly dead former mentor’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES !! I ACTUALLY WROTE A SECOND CHAPTER. Anyways it’s super late and papa ain’t waking up his friend to beta this <3 enjoy folks

When Micah thought about his sister returning from her journey through the Heart of Etheria, he didn’t expect her to be tripping over her own feet, slurring her words, and carrying someone over her shoulder.

“C-Casta?” He was shocked, “Wh-what?”

She was a few meters away, he couldn’t make out her face, but she was mumbling random phrases and was obviously out of balance.

She suddenly dropped the person she was carrying right onto the floor, disregarding their safety. “Hey Micah.” Letting out a loud hiccup, she tried to speak. “I found a surprise for you!”

“Castaspella... Are you... alright?”

“Oh yes. Totally! I am so alright. I am so fine.” She smiled drunkenly at him as she walked closer. “Go check my present!”

“Are you... drunk? Wh- how did you even get alcohol down there?” He said, grabbing Castaspella by the shoulders and sliding her down to sit on the floor. She laughed when his expression changed to one of concern. “Who is that person you were carrying? I wasn’t aware people lived here.”

Giggles erupted from Castaspella’s mouth. To Micah, it seemed like she had completely lost it. “What do you mean ‘who is that?’” She pointed at the unconscious figure laying on the ground away from them. “You know her!”

“Her?” Micah took a deep breath, standing up and taking slow steps towards the person. 

He could feel his heart pumping through his ears. Why was he so nervous? He wracked his brain, trying to convince himself it would just be a random citizen of Bright Moon who had gotten lost.

As he got closer, he noticed the raven black hair draped on the floor. His brain yelled “Shadow Weaver” but he knew it couldn’t be. She had sacrificed herself. She was... gone.

Then he saw the scars. The dark and ragged scars plastered on the blue-ish toned skin, revealed by clothes that had been torn. 

When he saw her unconscious face, surprisingly, his expression stayed blank. For a few seconds, he stood still. Taking in the information- what he had just seen.

Then he started screaming.

-

“WHY DID YOU CARRY HER DEAD BODY OUT HERE?!” He screamed, running back to Castaspella to shake an answer out of her. 

“Dead body? She’s the farthest thing from dead!” Castaspella grumbled as she pulled herself up from the floor. “So annoying... dumb heels...”

Micah watched his drunken sister walk over to Shadow Weaver’s ‘dead body.’ He was having trouble accepting the information he was receiving, every second more confusing the last.

Castaspella crouched down next to the seemingly dead woman, stared at her for a few seconds, and then slapped her square in the face.

“Castaspella- don’t slap her!”

“Ugh, she’s a deep sleeper.” Castaspella rolled her eyes as she brought her hand back to Shadow Weaver’s face, squishing it around and laughing at how stupid the woman looked. “Wake up!”

“Casta... I think you may be in denial...” Micah watched Castaspella pull on Shadow Weaver’s scarred lips.

Admittedly, he had been shocked when he saw her face. Dead or not, the scars that marked the woman would forever terrify him, reminding him of exactly the day when Light Spinner had became Shadow Weaver. He shivered at the flashbacks that entered his train of thought.

A loud, foreign grumble sounded, causing Micah to break out of his trance and let out a loud gasp.

“Yes! Wake up!” Castaspella smiled as she slapped both of Shadow Weaver’s cheeks like drums.

“Two more minutes...” Micah found himself running over to kneel next to the now talking Shadow Weaver. “I’ll get up later... I swear...”

Lips parting in awe, he watched as Shadow Weaver turned to lay on her side.

“This calls for extreme measures.”

“What do you mean?”

Castaspella stood up, cleared her throat, and yelled, “I’m stealing your wine!”

A previously passed out Shadow Weaver shot up, eyes wide, and pounced onto Casta, knocking her over. “Don’t you dare! I’ll send you to the deepest dungeons of hell!”

“Ooh, she’s fiesty.” Castaspella laughed as she pushed Shadow Weaver out from on top of her, causing the woman fall over and hit her head on the ground.

“I guess I should explain?” Castaspella said, pointing a finger to her brother. 

He nodded quickly, mortified.

“Alright, so, I was checking out the tunnels and I ran into her, couldn’t believe what I was seeing,” Castaspella took a long drink out of her wine bottle. Wait- where did Casta get wine? “Turns out she’s been living down here for days, doesn’t remember anything, but every time she hits her head, she switches back to being super mean and annoying.”

Micah’s jaw hung low. What? What was happening? How was she alive? How did she live? Why did she not remember anything?

A thought entered his head. Was... was this Micah’s chance to try and reform Shadow Weaver? Was this his chance to bring back the Light Spinner he looked up to as a child?

“I’m starved, do you two have any food?”

With a newfound motivation, Micah took a deep, confident breath and decided that he would dedicate as much time as needed on his plan to reform his old mentor.

“Come with us, we’ll get you something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah: having an existential crisis because the woman he thought was dead is actually alive and is in front of him  
> memory loss!shadow weaver: aye... y’all got chicken strips?


	3. Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora walks into something she didn’t expect. Also, Micah is covered in glitter. Shadow Weaver may or may not be responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BARK I forgot I existed for a week because I could only focus on school and then I remembered that... I exist.., and my ao3 exists... so I woke up at 2 am and wrote this for the girls and the gays... robbie didn’t beta this one because he actually started she ra and I don’t want to spoil him too much. he hopes shadow weaver survives and gets a redemption... idk what to tell him...

“So,” Shadow Weaver’s voice rung out. “What was I like before my memories were wiped?”

Castaspella turned to Micah, who was sitting beside her, and sighed. “You were... interesting... to say the least.”

Shadow Weaver seemed displeased with the vague answer. “What was my relation with you two? I have no idea about you, Micah.” The man flinched at the mention of his name. “But you, Castaspella, you’re very pretty. I wouldn’t be surprised if my past self liked you romantically.”

Castaspella sat, flustered, at Shadow Weaver’s comment. She could feel her face heating up but swallowed it down. This was... more important than past feelings...

“By the way, what’s up with my name?” The unmasked woman said in between bites of the cake Micah had given her. “I sound like some sort of evil entity.”

“Technically, you were-“ Micah’s speaking stopped when Castaspella slapped a hand up to his mouth. “You weren’t! That’s what he was going to say.”

Looking down in shame, Micah silently thanked his sister for stopping him from finishing his sentence. He wanted to at least try to reform his old mentor, and telling her about her past would hinder the process.

Laughter erupted from the woman in front of them. “You guys are weird!” She smiled as she finished the cake and set down the plate. Castaspella took notice and pulled Micah to the side. “Do we tell Adora?” She was slightly shaking. “After everything Shadow Weaver put her through? It would be bad for her, emotionally.” Her brother responded as he turned to look at Shadow Weaver, who was now drowning herself in alcoholic beverages. Some things never change.

“We have to tell someone!” She barked out. “Why would you hide her here? Bright Moon? Of all places!” Micah face-palmed. “I would have taken her to Mystacor, but I can’t teleport her through the barrier without her doing magic too. I don’t know if she even remembers what magic is! Bright Moon was my best bet!” 

He knew of the dangers, but he didn’t want to camp out in the Whispering Woods, it wasn’t safe. “Yes, so you just decided to bring her to Bright Moon, where all the Princesses are currently residing, including Adora and Catra.”

“Err... yes...”

Castaspella was about to yell at her brother, when she heard the all too familiar squeak and groan of the heavy Bright Moon doors.

“I swear I’m hearing a familiar voice... Who’s there?!” It was Adora. Adora was seconds away from realizing her adoptive mother was still alive. 

When the girl took notice of the seemingly undead Shadow Weaver chugging a bottle of who-knows-what, she could do nothing but stand there with her mouth agape.

Out of reflex, Micah cast a quick spell that pushed Adora out of the room, closing the door behind her. “Did you leave the door unlocked?” “I thought you locked it!”

“Who was that? Is she a friend of yours?” Shadow Weaver said, pulling the bottle away from her red-stained lips.

Castaspella was on the verge of tears when she heard Adora’s violent scream from the other side of the door.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Micah tried to stop his body from shaking. “What do we do!?” Castaspella grabbed him by the shoulders. “Stay calm! I’m- I’m going to handle this! Get her out of here! I’ll try to - explain to Adora...”

“Good luck..” He said to his panicking sister. Micah quickly went up to Shadow Weaver and took them both to the other closed off part of the room.

-

It had been twenty minutes since Castaspella explained the entire ordeal to a completely shocked Adora, who was unable to process the information completely. 

“She’s alive... and she doesn’t remember anything...?” The girl clutched her head tightly. She was still trying to accept that her mother figure was gone, when she suddenly popped up alive again. “She’s a bit - ah - confused right now? Every time she wakes up, she goes back to her distant and aggressive personality, but she goes back to being clueless after we knock her on the head.”

“That... can’t be good for her?”

“We haven’t found out any other way!” Castaspella sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“What am I going to tell Catra? She would lose it!” Adora stood up and paced around the room, her mind throwing around anxious ideas by the second. “Don’t tell her just yet, I... I don’t know what Micah is planning... But we’re going to fix this. Together.”

Adora slowly stopped. She had no idea what was going on... but she was going to get through it with the help of Castaspella and Micah... she didn’t have to worry. Everything was going to be just f-

A yelling Micah ran out of the separate room, interrupting Adora’s thoughts. He was covered in... glitter..? And was being chased by a crazily laughing Shadow Weaver, who was holding a now empty bucket. 

“Get back here!” She giggled, chasing the man around the room.

“Castaspella! Please help me! She’s gone wild!”

Even though Castaspella knew she was in the most difficult situation of her life yet, she laughed at the antics they were pulling.

Within a few minutes they calmed down, and Shadow Weaver came up to a frozen Adora. “Do I know you?”

“You... could say that...” 

The smile that was on Shadow Weaver’s face was like nothing Adora had ever seen before. It was real. It was caring.

“Casta,” Shadow Weaver doubled over.“I think I had... too much wine...”

Adora smiled as she watched Castaspella awkwardly carry a now half-asleep Shadow Weaver over to the couch. 

Well! It was time for Adora to leave the room and act like nothing had happened whatsoever as to not worry the others. Just a regular day for Bright Moon’s finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... do not know if this is the end..? Probably is cause this boy can’t keep writing one topic for a long time without getting anxious fhdjfnd but YEAH!! WOO ADORA!! FINDING OUT YOUR MOM IS ALIVE!! AND TECHNICALLY BROKEN !! And DRUNK!! family goals <3

**Author's Note:**

> GHRGRHRGRHR BARK BARK GHRGRH BARK BARK GROWL SNARL BARK GEHRGGHRHRH KJKJKHJGH


End file.
